Makuta Blood
BIONICLE: Makuta Blood is a serial about what would happen if everything in the history of BIONICLE went wrong. It is told from the point of view of many different characters. Story (REVIEW) Prologue From the point of view of Mata Nui: I shuddered to think of the mistake I made that day. If only I knew, this would never have happened. But now what do I care? I am dead, out of my misery. Just as well, I deserve it. Oh why, oh why?! ---- I can remember that day as if it was just yesterday. Oh, how I try to push it from my mind, how I wish the Great Beings would have mercy on my soul. But no. Not now, not then... never. It was that day that I created Makuta, Makuta Teridax. Out of antidermis, a being was formed. He was everything Miserix wanted in a first officer - tall, strong, a will of iron. For the first few months, Miserix and Teridax were like brothers, but then, Teridax betrayed his master and brutally murdered him in his sleep. Teridax donned the Mask of Shadows of Miserix. Upon his face, it twisted into an evil glare. Of course, better that than see him without it. The Kanohi Kraahkan bended and warped his face, making it organic, but old, rotting, and dead. Teridax had become the monster, the Hyde of the universe. Now all he needed was a plan...a plan that would be the death of the Matoran Universe, the death of me... ---- From the point of view of Vakama: Gather round, friends, AWWW! What's the use?! The tale of the BIONICLE is nothing but a rotting memory eating at my mind... ---- I was a legendary mask maker in Metru Nui. My life had such promise, but alas, that was not to be. I recall it was a summer day that day. Toa Lhikan was flying on his board. He had six Toa stones on him. He had heard of Makuta's return. He was going to give one each to a destined Matoran. The six were to become the Toa Metru - protectors, legends of Metru Nui. As I was saying, Lhikan was off to Ga-Metru, where he planned to hand the Toa stone of Water off to the lovely Nokama. As the great Toa of Fire was approaching his destination, he was attacked by two Dark Hunters hired by Makuta - Nidhiki and Krekka. They both took a giant leap onto his vessel, destabilizing it. The board crashed to the rocky cliffs below. Toa Lhikan had lost his Kanohi Hau. He was dazed and confused. No longer was he connected with his element. The two Dark Hunters zoned in on him. The brave Toa fought them off until the bitter end. They forced him into an Ash Bear cave where the creature mauled him to death. Poor Lhikan. If only he had left for the Metru one minute sooner... Chapter 1 From the point of view of Vakama: That night, Nidhiki and Krekka killed many Matoran. No Toa were there to protect them. Luckily, I, along with Nokama, Nuju, Whenua, Matau, and Onewa escaped... sadly, we were the only ones left. I decided to contact Turaga Dume for help. That was a mistake I will regret forever... "Ah, Vakama," Dume beamed as we approached him. "Are you yet finished the Mask of Time?" "No, Turaga," I replied, "we have urgent news to relay to you. Nidhiki and Krekka are on the loose and are slaughtering Matoran everywhere!" "Oh, I know," he said, surprisingly calm. "I sent them." That was the last thing I heard from him. Then, he bolted towards us, a cloudy red hand emerging from his chest. He grabbed poor Nuju and assimilated his parts. Now, Dume was looking bigger, more powerful. We all headed straight for the coliseum with him in fast pursuit. "Stop them!" he called to the Vahki guarding the coliseum. One Vahki got hold of Whenua and ended his life. We did not look back as we headed further in to the arena. Nokama, Matau, Onewa, and I escaped through a chute. All was well, until Matau fell through, followed by Nokama and Onewa, trying to save him. If only we had Toa powers. I was the only one left there. I felt like all was lost-and it was, only not yet. I drifted off to Ko-Metru and made my way to the underground tunnels, seeking refuge from the dreaded Vahki. There, I found something that terrified me. Turaga Dume was dead. But how? And then I realized that Metru Nui was controlled by someone else. I headed back to the coliseum and confronted "Dume". "You are not a Turaga. You are the Makuta!" He only laughed, as he absorbed his minions Nidhiki, Krekka, and Nivawk. Along with Nuju, this turned him into a gigantic monster, with a familiar mask: the Kraahkan. Makuta flew down from his box and walked towards me. And the last thing I saw was his shadow hand, coming towards me... Characters *Teridax *Mata Nui *Vakama *Nokama *Nuju *Whenua *Onewa *Matau *Miserix *Great Beings *Lhikan *Nidhiki *Krekka *Dume *Vahki *Nivawk *Ash Bear